


Moments of Peace

by Bixby Flood (Audrey_T)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_T/pseuds/Bixby%20Flood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Winchesters no longer stand together, what hope is there for the rest of the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Peace

In moments of peace, you wonder how many times you can watch these boys get taken apart.

 

How often you’re forced to stand idly by as they crumble and fall, it gnaws heavily against your conscience. It keeps you awake at night; leaves a gaping, bottomless hole at the pit of your stomach. Your heart is permanently lodged somewhere within your throat.

 

Being a Winchester is tough - this is a fact you’ve seen proven over and over again - but loving them? Well, that’s a whole new kind of torture.

 

It’s not just the physical damage they endure - that’s rough, but they’re tough boys bred for the demanding life of a hunter. It’s not just the emotional toll that wrings ‘em out - if John Winchester taught them anything, it’s how to tamp down the feelings and keep moving forward. What’s worst, what really worries and frightens, is the way they’ve started to wear on each other; the way they’ve started to war against one another; how they’re slowly become an their own worst enemies.

 

When the Winchesters’ no longer stand together, what hope is there for the rest of the world?

 


End file.
